High School High
by Fantsylife
Summary: moving from to a new city isn't always fun. This girl now has to tackle one looney school, two crazy best friends, and one weird crush
1. Chapter 1

Kai sighed as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and climbed out of the car

This story is something I made up while I was bored so SHHHHHHH!!

I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters in this story because if I did, the plot line would be totally different.

_**Thoughts**_

"_Talking"_

--

Kai sighed as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and climbed out of the car. Her day already seemed to be working out badly. Moving from one city from another because of her mom's stupid job transfer and so now they had to live in this rinky dink, copy cat of a "perfect home". Big windows, large kitchen, a separate dinning room….just perfect.

"_I hope you have a good day Kai. Domino High should be the perfect school for you."_ Kai grimaced as she looked back at her mom.

"_Yeah…sure…happy, happy joy, joy."_ She walked crossly into the school, her expression grim. _**If these spankies get any tighter my crotch is gonna be on fire!! **_Kai thought grimly as she stopped at her locker, shifting around slightly, making everything a bit more…endurable. Teens walked around her in ever shape and size in their ugly school colors which consisted of navy blue, navy green, burgundy, and khaki. The boys could wear either Navy blue or Khaki slacks with a white button up shirt, a burgundy vest and a navy blue blazer. The girls wore the same tops, except their skirts were navy blue and green plaid and if they wanted to wear slacks they all had to be khaki. But of course, all the girls wore a skirt, except or Kai. Being like the crowd was so out of her boundary. Suddenly the halls became silent and a sudden coldness crept around her shoulder, making her shiver. She turned to see a tall, brown head boy walking steadily down the hall. His expression was stony and his body was tense yet graceful. His cerulean blue eyes shot an icy glance at her as he pasted by, carrying a leather bound briefcase. Kai's body jerked with the shock of the cold wind that swept around her as he walked on. _**I bet his class is interesting**_ She thought sarcastically.

"_It's so unfair. I mean look at him…he doesn't get to wear uniform!"_ A girl exclaimed in a whispered tone and Kai shifted her eyes to her. The girl stared hesitantly back at her before looked back at her friend as Kai quickly turned towards her locker again.

"_I know, it's only because he's all cocky with the teachers." _ A second girl said the first scoffed.

"_He's not cocky with them, he's evil to them. They're all afraid of him. Seto is gonna have it coming to him one day." _ They walked off; talking again and Kai shut her locker and relaxed her shoulders. _**So he's not a teacher…Seto… **_She walked down the hall and was shocked as she walked in the classroom to see Seto sitting behind the only desk left in the classroom. The short, lean, balding teacher pushed his glasses up on his nose and straightened papers in his hand.

"_Ah, you must be Mrs. Crenshaw. Take a sit in that one right next to the window." _ Kai hesitantly walked over to the seat.

"_Hurry up Mrs. Crenshaw, this class waits for nobody. You are only exception because you're new and I'm sure these big halls can get a bit confusing. BUT one thing you will learn is that lateness is not tolerated." _Kai blushed as she then hurried into her seat. She stopped as her eyes caught Seto's. He stared at her intensely, as if trying to find something wrong with her.

"_Mrs. Crenshaw…SIT!" _Kai sat down quickly as a few chuckles went through the classroom. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up a she thought she heard a slight chuckle from the form behind her. Her mind dared her to turn around and look but, her body screamed out no. She shifted her body around slightly and turned her neck slowly. Their eyes met and a jolt went through her body. Was he giving her a smug look? She turned around quickly, her cheeks flooding with red again.

--

"_Alright let's get this thing rolling!"_ The stocky gym coach blew her whistle and everyone lined up. She wore a dark blue, biker shorts with a gray hoodie while their dress code for gym was dark blue shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. _"Alright my little blueberries, welcome to the worst of the best times." _She paced slowly in front of the line. Kai rolled her eyes and tuned her out as she started thinking about other things. Like how she was always by Seto. He towered over her to the right and a popular brown haired girl stood to the left. She glanced up at him to see his eyes cut at her, then quickly looked forward.

"_I can be your buddy." _The popular girl blew a bubble and the gym coach popped it. _"Or..." _She sized Kai up. _"I can be your worst nightmare."_ She stated, standing in front of Seto, crossing her arms.

"_Oooooo, I'm so scared." _She scoffed.

"_You haven't seen scary yet." _

"_Save your huffing and puffing, you've been trying me for the past 2 years and I'm not scared yet." _She glared at him one last time before moving on.

"_For your first activity you all will be doing suicides! Go!" _The brown haired girl beside Kai gasped and the gym coach turned sharply on her heel.

"_What's the problem Gardener?" _

"_Ms. Kibble, suicide? I can turn you into the office for suggesting inappropriate behavior!" _Ms. Kibble stared blankly at her.

"_Te'a, I'm surprised you're not a blonde." _The girl crossed her arms.

"_I'm NOT surprised you're not married." _Ms. Kibble took a step forward and Te'a stumbled back, almost tripping over her own feet.

"_Look here Ms. Copycat, smarty pants, diva Te'a. Suicides is when you run to the first side line and then run back, you touch the free throw line and then run back, you run and touch the half court line and then run back, then you run all the way over to the other side of the court, touch that side line, and then run back. Everyone is to do 10, but since you and Seto seem to be full of so much energy, I'll let you both do double. Ready?" _She yelled and blew her whistle. Everyone took off, Te'a lagging behind. Kai was drained when she sat on the bench in the girl's locker room after long extensive training. She sat in her shorts and sports bra as her caramel skin radiated with perspiration and her lengthy lavender hair in a high ponytail. The girls flounced around in there lacy underwear chattering about nonsense and Kai watched strangely until something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see it was a girl sitting there. Her skin was pale and her hair was short, almost neck length. Her hair was in an emo style and streaked with a candy apple red. Her left eye brow was pierced along with her lip and four piercing in each ear. One of the double doors flew open as an angry Te'a appeared through it.

"_I cannot BELIEVE she made me do 20 more suicides!" _She growled at the girl down at the other end and then glared at Kai who had just slipped into her button up shirt. _"What are you looking at new girl?" _Kai scoffed as she stood up.

"_Is that the best you got?" _The locker room fell silent as Te'a turned back around slowly.

"_What did you just say to me?" _Kai tugged on her burgundy vest.

"_I said, is that the best you got?" _Te'a stepped towards her.

"_Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?!" _Kai's expression was amused as she zipped up her pants and turned towards Te'a.

"_I know I'm Kai Crenshaw and I know you have overstepped that boundary line." _Te'a gasped stepping less than arm's length away from her.

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" _Kai filled in the last space between then, a low growl escaping her throat.

"_It's called cause and effect, put it into context." _Te'a shoved her against the lockers.

"_Let me show YOU some cause and effect, I will make your life a living HELL if you EVER talk to me that way AGAIN!" _Kai pushed her off, making her stumbled back on the bench.

"_Here's some advice: 1) Don't ever take my phrase. 2) Don't ever step in my bubble and 3) I'm Kai Crenshaw beyotch and I'll make YOUR life a living hell if you step to me like that again." _Kai jerked her back pack up and sashayed out the room swinging both doors open. The boys who had already gotten change had heard the ruckus and stared excitedly at her and the closing door to the girl's locker room.

Lunch

Kai sat at a table by herself in a corner doing lunch. The drama that went on during gym class quickly spread throughout the school building, in just 10 minuets. Everyone was talking about it and everyone had a way to tell it. It ranged from Kai smacking Te'a and making her fall on the bench, to Kai pulling out a knife and scaring her and even Kai used mind magic to lower Te'a onto the bench and keep her restrained there. Kai at first was ok with a couple of stares, but in lunch it was a totally different thing. She gave an angry/confused look to anyone who stopped to gawk and then gasp when she looked at them and walk off, quickly adding that to their story. A loud clank took her attention away from the revolting food on her plate as she squeezed her eyes shut. _**Please don't be Seto. Please don't be Seto. **_She looked up, slightly relieved to see it was the girl from the locker room.

"_That took a lot of guts to do what you did." _Kai picked around in her food.

"_You could've done something like that too. Doesn't look like you're that scared of anything." _The girl looked up at her quickly.

"_There's no need to get all hasty with me. You can get all big and bad with anyone else but not me. And you're right, I could've, but she's never said anything to me because I'm too weird so she just talks about me from a distance. She doesn't want to experience her junior year what she did her freshman year." _Kai looked up at the girl. She was unusually thin and her body looked like it would break at the touch of a finger.

"_What happened?" _

"_It wasn't like some great one hit fight. My freshman year I was one of them." _She pointed to all the giggling, ditsy girls who flocked around the football team. _"Freshman year was just really a new experience for everyone, but I didn't kiss anyone and go do other things like the rest did. Te'a was the worst. The first time she did it, she thought she was the best and that day was the day I was feeling good too, not because of sex but because I had just gotten a compliment from a cute freshman guy. I made a mistake and bumped into Te'a while she was at her locker. She slapped me and said learn how to respect your superiors. I was heated because the freshman guy was standing at the end of the hall with everyone else staring. I threw down my book bag and right hooked her in the jaw. I called her slut and the one thing she said changed me. She said with her mouth bloody, why'd you do that? You're the same as me! Yeah sure, you don't do the things we do, but who's to know when you hang with us? That's when I changed. Being like Te'a was like mass suicide." _Kai chuckled slightly then stopped when the girl raised a brow at her.

"_You um, got a name?"_

"_Is-"_

"_Isis." _A tall blonde haired boy walked up to them and leaned across the table. Isis stared up into his violet orbs and stared almost mesmerized by him.

"_I need to take you and Marik home right after school so I can get to work on time for once." _Isis scoffed.

"_Ok Unjolly Blonde Giant, but can't you see I was in the middle of a conversation?" _He looked towards Kai. He did an exaggerated bow and held out his hand. Kai's expression was confused yet amused as he took her hand and kissed it.

"_I am Malik, Isis' brother, how do you do?" _

"_I'm fine." _Kai said snickering.

"_And does this fine lady have a name?" _Kai looked off, struggling not to laugh.

"_Kai. Kai Crenshaw." _Isis rolled her eyes and shooed Malik off Kai.

"_Enough with the sarcasm, you told me what you had to say now scram!" _She said, trying to be serious, but playfulness all in her voice. He laughed and bowed again to Kai.

"_Well it was a pleasure to meet you." _He walked off and Isis raised an amused brow.

"_Weird!"_

"_Runs in the family." _Another blonde haired boy raced to the table and sat down.

"_Hello Isis baby! How are you doing?" _He turned to Kai. _"Hey! I'm Joey Wheeler." _

"_Kai Crenshaw" _They shook hands and Joey smiled brightly. _"What relation are you to Isis?" _

"_Boyfriend/fiancé." _He kissed her on the cheek and she wiped it off disgusted. _"Come on now Isis, we're in a relationship. I understand you haven't had your first kiss, but on the cheek you should be used to it!" _Isis slapped him on the back of the head.

"_Relationship? Aren't the BOTH the people supposed to agree that their together?" _They got into their little play argument and Kai started to tune them out as everything in the cafeteria began to move in slow motion. Everything was silent until she heard one loud footstep. Even her own body seemed to go slow. She could almost see the wind whisking around her as she turned her head. There stood Seto, well actually he wasn't standing, he was moving steadily across the room towards her. Her heartbeat rang through her ears as he got closer.

"_Kai." _Her head followed him as he passed by slowly.

"_Kai…"_ Their eyes made contact and stayed pinned to each other. But something she couldn't pinpoint was that her name was being called but his lips weren't moving.

"_EARTH TO KAI!" _She jumped as everything moved at regular sped again and the loud noises of the cafeteria filled her ears.

"_Hm?" _Isis and Joey stared confused at her.

"_You starting to like da dragon?" _Joey said, lowering his voice.

"_The who?" _

"_Da Dragon: Seto." _Kai blushed and she quickly looked down at her plate, hoping her hair would cover her cheeks.

"_No, what makes you think that?" _She mumbled, picking at her food again.

"_You were staring at him fa like 15 seconds straight! I would say dat's liking." _Kai threw a piece of the solid roll at him and he held his face.

"_AH!! Where da heck did ya get a ROCK FROM?!" _Isis and Kai snickered as he recollected himself and sighed. _"Well if ya trying ta keep it a secret be more…you know on the hush-hush about it. I mean frankly if I was you, I'd keep it on da DL too."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Da DL, the down low. Not telling people. I think you would have a chance den. He acts like he hates girls all over him. I mean pretty girls, gorgeous girls, girls I can't even get ta look at me! Some say he don't like girls all at all, I say dat dude is a fruitcake." _Isis rolled her eyes at the over exaggerating guy next to her and sighed.

"_I think Tristan's calling you." _Joey sat up quickly.

"_Really? Why didn't I hear dat?" _

"_Because you're talking out your butt and I'm sure that's where your ears are too." _Joey sneered at her then smiled.

"_Gotta Jet." _He ran off in the direction of a tall brown haired boy and Isis shook her head.

"_So do you and Joey really go out?" _She scoffed.

"_No! I mean….look at him!" _Kai smiled shyly.

"_I think you both would be a cute couple." _Isis shook her head amused.

"_This is going to be the start of one weird, emotional friendship." _They both laughed and threw their food away. _"Let's go get some real food. They're trying to feed us stuff from 32 BC around here." _Kai smiled as they walked down the hallway towards the door. This was her first day and she already had a best friend, an enemy, and a crush. How great could Domino High be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer note: I don't own anything except for my character Kai

Disclaimer note: I don't own anything except for my character Kai. )

How do you like the story so far? R&R

"_Talking"_

_**Thoughts**_

--

Kai sat at her table conversing with Joey and Isis as they worked on their before their classes after lunch. It had been a month since she started this going to Domino High and it was actually pretty pleasant. She had more friends, some only because of what happened with Te'a and they wanted protection, but none were as close as Isis and Joey. No one would be.

"_I know! He's just mad because nobody shows him any affection." _Joey said and they all laughed. Kai fingered her silver charm bracelet. The first charm was an orange jeweled fish, almost like a clown fish except its stripes and fins were studded with diamonds. The tail was half orange jeweled and half diamond. The second was a diamond ballet shoe with a diamond bow on top and next to the shoe on the same chink was a diamond star. The third was a dark green jeweled frog with a purple jeweled ribbon on its head and purple jeweled cheeks. The fourth was a diamond Mary Jane shoe with two strips of sapphire at the end and next to it was a diamond heart. And the last was a red fish with a diamond face, diamond spots, bows, and fins, except for its tail which was red with two diamond spots on it.

"_Isn't that very expensive looking?" _Isis said looking at Kai playing with the bracelet.

"_Yah, it is. It's the last thing my dad gave me before he died." _There was an awkward silence before Kai laughed. _"It's ok…you don't have to be so morbid. It was quick and painless." _They smiled and nodded.

"_Let's go outside. I can't stand sitting in here." _Isis said, standing up.

"_Pale girl wants a bit of sun?" _ Joey joked and Isis jabbed at him with a plastic spoon. As they walked out, they saw Te'a leaning against the school wall, her groupies beside her. She had a cigarette in her mouth as they talked about something. A scrawny long, white haired boy walked nervously up to her.

"_H-here's yo-your p-p-p-p-"_

"_Get it together Ryo; I don't have time for your stuttering." _She snatched the paper from his frail fingers and he looked down, shaking slightly.  
_"Who is that?" _Kai said, balling her fist up.

"_Dat's Ryo Bakura. It's no use tryin' ta go and stop dat. It's been going on fa years."_ Joey said and Kai straightened her blazer.

"_Well I think it's time to change." _Kai strutted over to them and snatched the paper away from Te'a.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" _Kai ripped up the paper in her face and let it flutter to the ground.

"_What do you think you're doing? Bullying helpless peers into doing your own school work?" _Te'a glared at Ryo, who stood timid behind Kai.

"_You're a snitch now?" _Ryo shook his head violently.

"_I-I d-d-d-d-don't even know wh-who she is!" _Kai turned around and saluted him.

"_I'm Kai Crenshaw, protector of the people who can't protect themselves." _Te'a scoffed.

"_Not another one. Ryo, SCRAM!" _Ryo ran off and Te'a crossed her arms. _"Look, I hate to break it to you, but I run this school. I'm not afraid of you so…" _Te'a backslapped her and leaned back against the wall. Joey grabbed Isis who was starting to run over there.

"_She can handle this Isis." _

"_So…don't act all big and bad with me." _ Te'a said smugly. Kai nodded her head and sighed. She quickly snatched the cigarette from Te'a mouth and right hooked her.

"_Let me break it to you, don't EVER touch me like you're crazy! Second, you should be afraid. And third…" _Kai took the still burning cigarette and pushed it onto Te'a's cheek. She let out a loud wail as Kai dropped the cigarette to the ground. _"Cigarettes really take a toll on your looks." _Kai waltzed off as Te'a screeched and kicked the cigarette.

"_You're GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" _

After school  
_"See ya Isis. Bye Joey." _Kai waved by to them in the middle of the hall. Te'a looked cautiously around a set of lockers and nodded to a group of people. A girl walked up to Kai, turning her away from the direction of Te'a. The group behind Te'a made sure everyone was clear of that hall and poured water all across the hall. They ran back to where Te'a was standing, one girl slipping slightly. The girl talking to Kai walked off and one girl stepped out from behind the lockers and walked carefully to the other side of the water and to the door.

"_Hey Kai! Come here!" _Kai walked towards her at a steady pace.

"_Yah? What's the prob-" _Kai slipped on the slippery floor, feeling her body fly up in the air. She braced herself for the hard fall to come, but it didn't. Strong hands gripped her around her waist and swooped her up her legs, firm hands gripping her thighs. Her hands immediately reached for the person's shoulders and gripped them tightly She looked up to see Seto standing there, her in his arms. He gave her a look that for the first time she saw emotion other than being snobby or cold. He looked amused, slightly curious and what baffled Kai the most, he looked concerned. Kai looked down as Seto stepped over the water and out the door. Te'a came out from behind the lockers and jumped up and down angrily.

"_WHERE DID HE COME FROM!?" _She turned heatedly towards the others. _"I TOLD you to make sure everyone was GONE!" _One girl responded quietly.

"_We did Te'a….he…must've came back in from the other side of the building!" _Te'a let out a loud, frustrated sigh and marched towards the door where Seto had exited with Kai still in his arms.

"_Te'a the floors still-" _A loud thump on the floor interrupted her along with a loud cry of pain from Te'a.

"_WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!? COME HELP ME!" _The girls crept off the other way quietly. _"Don't you DARE WALK AWAY! I CAN'T GET UP!" _Seto stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at her.

"_How do you get home?"_

"_I…walk...home." _He nodded and kept walking.

"_I'll take you home them." _Kai started to shift around and his grip tightened.

"_No, that is not necessary. I mean it's already enough that you're holding me and people are still here!" _ Seto gave a raised eyebrow as people stood there and gawked.

"_I don't really think you're capable of walking home, especially alone." _

"_Excuse me? I am perfectly capable of walking home alone." _Seto's face became stony.

"_I'll give you a test. If you can walk right when I put you down then, I'll let you walk home; if you can't…then I'm taking you home." _ He let Kai slip from his grasp and she stepped on her feet wobbly. Seto crossed his arms as she started to walk off. She stumbled slightly, her legs still weak from being in the grasp of Seto, and then stopped. She stood up straight and walked perfectly. She turned back to him smugly.

"_See?" _She shimmed her shoulders and started walking again, tripping over a crack and tumbling face first on the concrete. Seto sighed and shook his head.

"_I see a lot of things…" _Kai's vision came back to her after what seemed like a few seconds, but actually turned out to be 15 minuets. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out a pale, silent figure above her. Her green eyes focused on two cerulean ones and she blinked away the last of the blurriness.

"_What happened?" _

"_You thought you could walk when I said that you couldn't. You did for a moment. I actually thought you'd prove me wrong, but you didn't. You tripped and fell and hit your head." _His expression show little emotion but his voice was amused.

"_Oh yeah…" _She sat up to find she was in a soft bed with black pillows under her. The comforter was almost black….in fact everything in the room was black except for the extremely white walls and one was wooden with handles, she decided that was the closet since those doors were larger than the other wooden doors on the opposite side of the room. _"Where am I?" _

"_My house. I don't know where you live so I had to wait till you woke up. No I wasn't going to leave you there for some perv to come and weird things to you and No I wasn't going to wait there with you. I don't really like publicity on things that can start rumors." _Kai scoffed.

"_As if the hundreds of students who were already outside haven't already started any. If you would've put me down right when we came out of the school, I would've been fine." _

"_If you would've not been stubborn and just taken the ride home gratefully, you wouldn't be in my bed." _Kai gasped she stumbled out of his bed.

"_I'm in YOUR bed?! The one you sleep in every night?" _

"_I believe that's a purpose of a bed." _Seto said, not letting his confusion show. _"Are you trying to imply something?" _

"_I mean I don't know what you do!" _Seto crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"_Are you trying to imply that you think I'm a manwhore?" _She crossed her arms.

"_No…I'm just-"_ She stopped when she realized something. No scratchy skirt, no tight vest or hot socks. She looked down to see she was in a grey t-shirt with a green and blue cassette on it that stopped a couple of centimeters below her belly button and shorts that were rolled over. _"Where's my clothes?" _Seto rolled his eyes.

"_Don't start to do that freak out thing, I hate that." _She shook slightly, not sure what to do with her arms and body.

"_You expect me not to be freaked out or feel awkward knowing that you saw my body!" _Seto got up and opened the closet door. Her clothes were folded neatly on a shelf which he jerked off viciously and threw it on the bed.

"_There's your clothes!" _He walked stiffly towards the door before turning around. _"And for your information, I didn't change you, my maids did. Sorry for trying to make your stay little bit more comfortable." _He slammed the door and Kai sighed frustrated, running her fingers through her hair. Seto's limo driver dropped her off at home a little while later. She walked through the door and her mother stared at her shocked.

"_Sweetie, it's late! Come sit down with me in the living room. We have something we should…um…talk about." _Kai followed her mom into the living room and jumped as she saw a white hair man sitting on her couch. She breathed in heavily and put on a smile, hoping her reaction didn't show. His hair was down to his shoulders, his hair covering the right side of his face. He wore a pinkish maroon colored suit with a wine glass in his hand.

"_Mom, who is this?" _Kai said smiling fallaciously.

"_Sweetie this is Pegasus, my boss and…my boyfriend." _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer note: I do not own anything like I said before.

Previously on High school High: It's the first month and things are starting to seem like a roller coaster. Kai has another confrontation with Te'a, trips and falls and ends up at Seto's house and then finds out her mom's dating Pegasus?!?! What's up with that?

"_Talking"_

_**Thoughts**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stared at her mom appalled and her mother looked down, disappointedly.

"_Kai darling don't look at me like that." _Kai's jaw tightened.

"_How would you suggest I look at you mother? Do you want me to smile? Do you want me to say a job well done? DO you expect me to be HAPPY?!" _Her mother stood up.

"_Yes! Because you're my daughter! I expected a little tension, but full blown out anger? It's been 11 years Kai. You were just 5! I thought you'd be over it!" _Pegasus put a hand on her mother's arm.

"_Calm down love. Look sweetheart, I know I can never replace your d-"_

"_Don't TOUCH HER and don't you DARE call me SWEETHEART!" _Her mother looked at her angrily.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Kai scoffed.

"_Just because you want to forget dad and run around like some widowed whore, FINE! But DON'T EXPECT TO EVER TRY THAT! EVER!" _ She stormed out of the room and up the stairs as her mother started to chase after her.

"_Kai Mahina Crenshaw!" _Kai's door slammed and her mother put a hand on her hip, knowing the conversation was over.

"_Damn that child!" _

Next day

Kai sat unhappily in her seat before the bell rung. At home she was disturbed by the presence of Pegasus and here she was disturbed by the presence of everyone else besides Isis and Joey. Isis came into the classroom and sat next to her.

"_As friends, we tell each other everything don't we?" _Kai put a hand on her forehead.

"_Yes, why do you say that?" _

"_Because…..about what everyone else has been saying…." _Kai gasped at her.

"_I can't believe you are actually believe what those stupid ditsy girls out there are saying!" _

"_Well how can I not? I was sitting in Malik's car when I saw Mr. Kaiba carrying you bridal style out of the school!" _

"_I had just tripped in some type of fluid all on the floor and he caught me!"_

"_And then he carried you to his car?" _

"_Oh no, I didn't know that! He offered me a ride home and I said no and then we had a bet that if I couldn't walk after he put me down, then he'd take me home and if I could, then I'd walk home. I tripped on a crack and fell, going unconscious and him being the unusually concerned person he is, took me to his house and let me rest in his bed." _Isis gapped her mouth open.

"_You were in his BED?!" _

"_I know! I didn't wake up after the fall until I was actually in his bed." _Isis sighed.

"_Look, ok, I don't really believe what they said, but you can't deny the fact you like him." _Kai looked down.

"_Yeah…I know…but now I think he hates me. I woke up in other clothes than my uniform and I thought he had you know…but his maids changed me he was just trying to make me more…comfortable." _ The bell rung and people started pouring into the classroom.

"_Well I gotta get to my seat." _Isis went off to her seat, the seat on the other side of the room in the same row horizontally as Kai. Joey sat right behind Isis and Seto set next to Kai. _**Seto… **_Seto walked into the classroom and sat promptly in his seat.

"_Ok class, time to get started. Let's start with attendance. Isis Ishtar?"_

"_Here."_

"_Joey Wheeler?" _

"_President." _Him and a couple of other friends laughed as the teacher rolled his eyes and went on. Kai glanced at Seto a couple of hesitant times before deciding to lean over and talk.

"_Hey…Seto I'm sorry." _She whispered yet he kept his eyes and head straight forward. _"Yesterday…I know I was stubborn and…ungrateful but I'm not used to-" _

"_Ms. Crenshaw, you are alone supposed to and I don't believe I called on you or called out your name." _Seto glared at the teacher and he continued.

"_I'm not used to….a lot of people…caring or showing concern unless they are in my family which is…small…..for now anyways." _Seto finally turned to look at her. His face was stony but his eyes showed curiosity.

"_Here." _

"_And I know I said some things you might find offense but-"_

"_Ms. Crenshaw! I call your name and you don't respond and then I don't call your name and you talk? I don't understand!"_ Seto death glared the teacher this time.

"_Look Mr.Hinkleman, she's trying to tell me something important so I think attendance can wait!" _Mr.Hinkleman fell silent and nodded. Seto looked at Kai, his features relaxing slightly.

"_Continue." _

"_I know I said some things that were offense and I'm sorry and I really hope you forgive me."_ She whispered in the quietest voice and Seto nodded in approval and turned to Mr.Hinkleman.

"_NOW, you can finish class." _

"_Kai Crenshaw." _

"_Here." _After the lengthy role call, Mr.Hinkleman handed everyone a thick book.

"_For those of you CAN'T read, this book is called Pride & Prejudice. This is a romance, suspense, and slightly comical novel." _Most of the class let out a groan, including Joey. _"But since some of you like to play the illiterate role and have huge social lives, I'm making this a group project." _The people that had groaned started to cheer. _"Ok, ok, calm down. 1-3 row going vertically look at the person to the left, those of you in the last row, look to right." _Kai swallowed and looked at Seto. _"Say hello to your official group project partner." _ Seto once again nodded towards her and face straight forward. Kai looked down at Isis who looked very unhappy with her partner. It wasn't Joey or any of his stupid friends; it was actually someone very smart. Kai titled her head sideways in confusion until she saw who Joey's partner was. It was the girl who was in competition with Te'a to be the biggest slut in the universe. She was a wavy headed blonde with hazel eyes and a tiny little figure, minus her humongous chest. Joey smiled anxiously as the girl touched his arm in a flirty way and smile brightly. This was gonna be one crazy assignment.

Lunch

Isis munched on her sandwich as she sat on the top of a picnic table alone. Kai walked up to her happily and sat her tray down.

"_Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere! What's wrong?" _Isis shrugged and continued eating.

"_You know you can't hide stuff from me that easily." _ Isis sighed and placed her sandwich down

"_I'm just not real happy about the project partner thingy." _Kai nodded.

"_I know what you mean." _Isis gave her a slight glare and she blushed. _"Not as in, I'm unhappy with my partner but I mean I know what you mean with Joey being around Trish." _Joey approached the table, a big smile on his face.

"_Hey!" _Isis looked back down at her sandwich and Joey shrugged confused. _"Glad ta see dat TWO of us are happy." _

"_I'm sure you have a lot to be happy about, being paired with that bimbo partner of yours." _Joey sighed.

"_It's not even like dat." _Trish appeared happily beside Joey and sat on the table.

"_Hey Joey, I think we should start tonight. My parents aren't home for the rest of the week and I'm not busy so this would just be great." _

"_Uh…..yeah...sure…whatever I guess." _

"_Great! We're going to have an amazing time tonight!" _ She leant over and kissed him for a few seconds before walking off proudly. Isis and Kai stared at Joey and he raised his hands.

"_What? It's not even like dat!" _Isis shook her head and gathered her stuff. _"Isis you don't even like me! Why should it matter to ya anyways?" _Isis shoved her fruit cup in his face ran off.

"_I should go talk to her." _Joey flicked off a piece of pineapple.

"_Yeah do that while I'll be blowing fruit syrup outta my nose fa da rest of da week." _ Kai ran after Isis.

"_Isis! Wait! Slow down!" _Isis stopped, upset and ran her fingers through her hair. _"What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because…maybe I care!!! I don't know! I mean…yeah I do! It's just that he's so lazy!" _She folded her arms, pacing viciously. _"I mean come on, he settles for less than what would take him a little more time to have like…one of the best dang things on this earth?" _Kai smiled slightly.

"_Then why don't you tell him that? Why don' you date him?" _Isis turned away from Kai and shrugged. Joey crept up the wall, peeking around the corner at them.

"_I just can't force myself to; I mean THAT was a prime example of why I can't!" _Joey quickly jerked back and pressed himself against the wall. _"I'm just scared Kai. I don't want to get hurt." _Joey sighed and nodded his head. _**Time ta change **_

After School

Kai waved goodbye to Isis, who rode off with her partner and started walking towards the stairs to the sidewalk. The wind blew fiercely, whipping her burgundy cashmere scarf from around her neck. She chased the wild scarf as it rippled in the wind and brushed against the ground every so often. She stopped when she found the scarf stopped at two big black shoes and wiggled up the navy blue pants.

"_Loose this?" _Kai sighed as she looked up at Seto.

"_Um…yeah I think that's why I was chasing it." _He held out the scarf and she took it hesitantly. _"Why are you looking at me like that?" _He gave a smug look then straightened his face.

"_We need to start on this book report." _Kai nodded and then raised a brow.

"_You mean…now?"_

"_Of course, how do you intend on finishing the book if you constantly put if off?" _Kai raised a brow.

"_I, uh…" _Seto grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the car.

"_Wh-what the crap?! Let go of me! You can drag me around like I'm you're child!" _Seto stopped, giving her a look that seemed to freeze her whole body.

"_We need to get this stuff done and I don't really like to drag out my work, if you couldn't tell." _Kai jerked away rubbing her arm slightly.

"_That's all you had to say." _She said mumbling as she followed Seto to his elegant jet black limo. Inside the ride was quiet except for the sound of the wheels riding along on the uneven street. Kai sighed and she leant against the window.

"_Do you ever talk?" _Seto looked at her confused.

"_What do you mean?" _She sighed.

"_You know…strike up a conversation?" _He shrugged nonchalant.

"_I don't really like to talk…if you haven't noticed." _

"_Well you do seem to talk quite often, but it has only to do with work and things that don't matter." _He kept his eyes avert.

"_The things that most people talk about have to deal with the present…that doesn't matter to me." _Kai scoffed.

"_You have a job. You have to talk about current events do you not?" _Seto looked at her, his amusement mocking her.

"_Does everything I say that doesn't go along with how you think have to send you into a frenzy each time?" _Kai huffed angrily and turned away from him, crossing her arms. _**Who does he think he is…talking to me like!? I don't go into a fre-…..I'm doing it now….ugh… **_They arrived a short while later at Seto's vast and luxurious mansion, sending Kai into a slight shock. The last time she was here she knew the mansion was big, but not as calm and welcoming as it looked now. Maybe it was because last time she was rushing to get away from him. The chauffer helped her out the car and led them inside to trade positions with Seto's head butler.

"_A new entourage, sir?" _

"_Only a study partner Maxwell." _Maxell took Kai's and Seto's jacket gratefully, smiling brightly at Kai.

"_Don't let him work his charm on you; you'll walk out of her with half the clothes you came with and be twice the woman you are." _Kai chuckled nervously and quickly caught up with Seto, who was already walking down the elongated, shadowy corridor. He turned sharply to his right, making Kai jump, who was clearly not paying an attention, but following blindly. The new hall was full of paintings, big ones that hung in large oak frames on the wall and small golden framed ones the stood on tables. She passed one that made her stop and stare. The picture was at a park and didn't look like it was that long ago. Seto sat against a tree and seemed to have been reading a book. His white button up shirt was unbuttoned slightly and wore light blue jeans. _**Seto in jeans…hah **_A girl clung to him, smiling brightly with crystal blue eyes the seemed to shine as bright as her smile. She picked the picture up carefully and turned it around. In silver etching the name Kisara and Seto was written in calligraphy across the back.

"_Kai." _She jumped, startled by the strong voice and turned to him.

"_Who is this?" _She asked cautiously and Seto's face became slightly disfigured with the mixed emotions of shock and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

You liking it so far? There's always room for improvement so you know. R&R

The story so far….

So Kai had to apologize to Seto for being so evil then she goes to school to find out that she has do a book report, a group book report WITH SETO! Talk about coincidental! Then at lunch both and Joey are shocked to find out that Isis actually likes Joey and is jealous of his book report partner. Now Natalie, Joey, and Kai in a compromising position all thanks to one teacher.

"_Talking"_

_**Thoughts**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto stared at the pictures, as if consumed in thoughts before shaking his head and his expression turning back stony.

"_No one anymore." _He took the picture from her and placed it on the table again. _"Let's start studying." _

Trish and Joey

Joey followed Trish slowly through her medium sized house and closed the door.

"_This is going to be perfect Joey! I mean do you know how long I've wanted you in my house?" _She led him through a walkway into a comfy sized living room and she sat on their emerald couch. Joey sat uncomfortably in the tan chair across from the couch and she snorted.

"_You don't sit there Joey, come sit by me!" _She smiled and rubbed the cushion next to her. Joey tried hard not to grimace before easing down on the seat. _"There's not need to be nervous." _She placed a hand on his shoulder and scooted in closer to his ear. _"I won't bite." _Joey dropped his head slightly, whining under his breathe. _**But Isis will**_

Isis and Rodney

"_W-well I was thinking th-that maybe you should re-ead because of my stu-st-st-st-st-st-u-stu-stut-stuuu-"_

"_STUTTER!" _Isis yelled irritated and then sighed. _"You think I should read because of your stutter…that's fine" _She pulled out her book and ran her hands over the smooth, hard cover. Joey ran across her mind and she sighed. _**Probably having fun with Ms. Slut… **_She opened the book and tried to relax.

"_Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen…It is universally acknowledged, that a single man of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." _

Kai and Seto

"_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters." _Kai looked up to see Seto's distraught expression still implanted on his face. _**This is going to be a long night**_

Joey and Trish

"_My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"" _Joey read mono toned as Trish nibbled on his ear. He shooed her away. _"Mr. Bennet replied that he had not." _She started to nibble at him again and he pushed her away slightly. _"But it is," returned she, "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all ab-"" _Joey growled in frustration as she tried to do it again.

"_Stop it! We need to be working on our report!" _Trish looked at him bewildered.

"_You think I wanted you over here to study?" _Joey closed his book.

"_Dat's what I came over here fa." _She backed away from him and started to fake cry, turning her head from him.

"_I can't believe you led me on like this! You're such a jerk!" _Joey gathered his things.

"_And you're such a slut." _She gasped and turned to him, shocked.

"_Get out! Just GET THE HECK OUT!" _Joey threw his hands up in the air, already half-way to the door.

"I couldn't have asked fa a better Christmas present from you!" He slammed the door behind him, screaming a thanks to God and started driving his old, slightly rusted, champagne colored Volvo home.

Isis and Rodney

"_Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so?! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them therefore you must visit him as soon as he co-"" _Isis' cell phone rang and she paused. Joey's name flashed in purple, orange, and teal along with a picture him dozing off in the library with the perfect sunlight shinning down on him. She bit her lip and clicked ignore. _"And therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes." "I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better; for, as you are handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley might like you the best of the party."" _Isis phone rang again and she clicked talk.

"_Yes." _

"_Come outside." _Isis rolled her eyes.

"_I'm not at home and I don't have time for any of your little romantic shindigs." _Joey sighed.

"_I know where you are Isis, come outside, please. Just…do dis for me." _Isis hung up and looked out the window. Nothing was there.

"_Excuse me Rodney; I need to take care of something." _She walked from the living room, down the short hallway, and opened the door to see Joey, parked right in front of the house, leaning against his car. Her breathe seemed to be caught in the creases of her throat because nothing came out as he advanced towards her.

"_I apologize fa being stupid…well immature…I like ya a lot! I've been likin ya foreva and…I hate it when ya mad at me. I feel so alone."_ Isis fell into his arms and they both laughed, relieved.

"_This is amazing." _Joey leant in to kiss her and she backed away slightly. _"Not that amazing." _Joey nodded.

"_Yeah…but this means like...we're….you and me?" _Isis nodded smugly.

"_Only if you can handle it."_

"_Of course." _He swung her around happily and looked up at the starry heavens. _**Thank you Lord **_

Isis and Seto

Isis closed the book and stared at Seto who sat, staring absently into space. She sat on a tan, leather sofa as he sat in his jet black, leather chair across from her.

"_Seto." _ She said promptly and he looked at her. _ "Are you paying attention?" _

"_Not at all." _She sighed and laid her hands on top of the book.

"_What's the point of me reading the book if you're going to drift off and not pay attention?" _

"_It's your fault." _He said straightening his poster and keeping his voice calm.

"_My fault? How so?"_

"_You just simply had to touch things that weren't meant to be touched. Then you had to ask questions!" _Kai threw the book at him and he caught it with only his right hand.

"_I simply asked who she WAS! I didn't' do anything wrong!" _Seto placed the book down and ran towards her. _"What in the world is your problem?" _She yelled into his ear as they started to wrestle to push each other off the couch. _"You're so INFURIATING!" _

"_ME?! You nag so much I thought you were my MOTHER!" _

"_UGH! All you do is talk about business all the time! You have NO SOCIAL SKILLS WHAT SO EVER!" _

"_And neither do you have skills when it comes to important things in life!" _She growled in frustration and the tiny controversy ended with her pinned under Seto, who knelt over her, breathing harshly. His knees were on the outside of her body, his breath was harsh and shallow and his grip tightened and loosened. Kai stared at him unable to make up her mind about this compromising position. His hair hung down over his face, but she could still see his sparkling blue eyes. His shirt was undone about 4 buttons down and hung down also, giving her a good view of his smooth, creamy chest. Everything seemed right. She moved her knee up, accidentally hitting him right where the sun don't shine, causing him to groan in agony and fall on top of her, gripping himself in pain.

"_That was a cheap shot!" _He gritted out and Kai wrapped her arms around him.

"_I'm sorry that was an accident." _Seto struggled to recuperate from the blow and then pushed him self up a little, his arms resting on either side of her head and her arms slipped to his back. Seto leant in close to her after staring at her for a few seconds, their breath getting rigid. The door creaked open and there appeared a small, lean, raven haired boy.

"_Sorry big brother. You seem busy with a "new one"" _Seto kept his eyes fixed on Kai.

"_Only a study partner." _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Note: I don't own anything but my character….blah, blah, blah!!! You get the point….and yet I do this.

The story so far: First time is charm? Huh? Nope! Things get crazy with Joey and Trish, making Joey say some things and get's kicked out. Calls Isis and sweeps her off her feet under the stars. Kai and Seto start wrestling for no apparent reason, landing them in a very awkward position, especially when Seto's little brother comes walking through the door!

"_Talking"_

_**Thoughts**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stretched out her arms and her fingers curled with delight. A smooth, silky cloth skimmed across her legs as she shifted and suddenly stopped. Her cover wasn't smooth or silky, although it was comfortable. Her bed wasn't as hard as she remembered it to be and her pillow wasn't as plush as the one she was laying on. She sat up to see she was still in Seto's lounge room. Her clothes were changed once again, this time into lime green shorts and bluish purplish shirt with an old Nintendo controller on it. She carefully removed the cover and slipped off the couch. She rubbed her arms as the room chilled her body. She slipped on her socks before walking cautiously out the room. From what she remembered, she followed the hall until it led it her to the main lobby. Two walk ways and one stair case….where to go? Her hand absently touched the large oak railing of the stairs, the cold wood, sending shivers up her spine.

"_This way I guess?"_ She mumbled and slowly climbed up the stairs, extending her head, to see over the top stairs. Once she had reached the top, she sighed at the sight of a longer hallway with a large bay window at the end of the hall, casting a bluish light on the other end of the hall. _**Won't hurt to explore **_She started down the hall, looking at each door that was decorated with different monsters from Yu-gi-oh cards.

"_Talk about a fetish." _She reached almost halfway down the hall to see two large blue steal doors. Light slightly shinned on it and to her surprise it shimmered. She backed away to see, as the sun rose more, shinning more light into the hall, that the decorating embossed in the door was a Blue Eye's White Dragon. She stared, her mouth gapped open from the beauty of the doors. The dragon seemed to stare at her back, but with a steady glare, making her push up against the wall behind her.

"_Whoa." _The wall behind her moved back and she fell backwards, dazed and confused. The same raven haired boy from the night before stared at her.

"_You're the one on my door?"_ She quickly got up and crossed her arms.

"_Yeah, my bad." _He gave a so-so look and walked out of his room.

"_And clearly the one my clothes have been leant to." _Kai looked down at her wear and sighed.

"_I'm sorry. You can get these back as so as I find out where Seto is and have him explain why I wasn't taken home." _

"_So you're the hit and run type, huh?" _The boy started to circle her.

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You know the, come for the fun and then run?" _Kai shook her head.

"_OH, no! That's just….wrong! We were studying and I must have fell asleep while he was reading." _The boy scoffed.

"_His voice is quite alluring." _Kai shook her head.

"_Look, I didn't do anything with your brother. I would be one of the last people to do that. We're just together doing a project." _The boy stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye. He suddenly smiled brightly and hugged her.

"_You're telling the TRUTH! I thought I would NEVER see that day that a girl came in here and leaven without messing around with my brother!" _Kai chuckled nervously and then slightly backed away.

"_Um…ok…that's nice." _ He cheerfully took her hand and started leading her downstairs.

"_So! What's you're name? I don't really care to get other girl's names. They're all sluts to me!" _

"_Kai, Kai Crenshaw." _He smiled.

"_Well nice to meetcha, I'm Mokuba." _They went through on of the first walkways and Kai was surprised it was a very huge kitchen, full of expensive contraptions for cooking. Everything was stainless still, the counters were a cream porcelain and the room seemed to be furnished with plants.

"_You hungry?" _ He asked, opening the fridge.

"_I didn't know you could cook" _

"_I can't! But I can fix a mean bowl of cereal." _ Kai smiled at the enthusiastic little boy as he hopped up on the counter and pulled down a box of Reese's Puff Cereal ®. He poured them into a adequate large bowls and lavishly poured milk into them. He handed her one and a silver spoon and they began munching.

"_Wow! I haven't had this cereal in a while!" _

"_It's amazing! I don't know how I would live my life without it." _Mokuba said, taking another large spoon full.

"_You'd be surprised." _

"_Be surprised about what?" _They both jumped and turned around to see Seto standing in the doorway. He leant against the doorpost in silky navy blue pajama pants and a black house coat that was open slightly, exposing.

"_Surprised you're down here in your pajamas." _ Seto looked down at his wear before shrugging and walking completely into the kitchen, grabbing a cup and putting on some coffee.

"_I thought I should dress in the norm for Saturday." _Kai jumped up.

"_Saturday? Really? I need to go." _Mokuba took the rest of her cereal and dumped it his own bowl.

"_Need to go where at 8 in the morning?" _Kai turned to him quickly.

"_Church! Where are my clothes?!" _Seto followed her amused through the halls back to his lounge room. Kai searched franticly around the room then turned back to him. _"Wipe that grin off your FACE! This is very important! I need to get to church! It's enough already that I've been gone all day without my mother knowing where I was!" _

"_I called her last night after you fell asleep. She seemed rather angry with you so she said that maybe you sleeping here would be the best bet." _Kai started to object then stopped.

"_I think it was better. Now where are my clothes?" _Seto walked to a cabinet and pulled out her school uniform. She tried to snatch it away but he pulled back.

"_What's going on with you and your mother?" _

"_It's none of your business."_ She said stressfully and reached for it again.

"_Something's going on. She's like the first mother of a teenager I've…well not quite met, but heard from that didn't care that her daughter was staying the night at a guy's house and then you are saying that it is best that you stay at my house, the house you ran out of like…4 days ago?" _Kai snatched her clothes away from him and walked out, him following closely behind.

"_Seto, it's not really any of your business." _She jiggled a random doorknob.

"_Parent's old room." _She sighed and walked on. _"Kai just tell me." _She rolled her eyes as she jiggled another doorknob. _"Cleaning closet." _She opened the last door of the hall and was relieved to find it was a bathroom. _"Kai." _She turned towards him sighing on last time.

"_My dad died 11 years ago, I know that may seem like a long time to you, but it seems like just yesterday for me. My mother…is dating her boss and it was a big shock. It was the night I "ran" from your house. I just can't…I can't deal with that." _She closed the door and Seto put a hand to his chin, pondering his thoughts before walking off to his office. Kai emerged from the bathroom a short while later and was surprised to see Seto and Mokuba waiting at the door dressed up.

"_What's going on?" _Seto shrugged and Mokuba responded loudly.

"_Since we have to take you all the way to church, we might as well go!" _ Kai blushed slightly as they moved out the way, letting her exit first. Church went smoothly besides Kai nervously rubbing her hands together and biting her lips. It got so bad that Seto had to grab her hand and hold them, making her blush even more. Her mother watched curiously from the opposite side of the room until the end of church and greeted them.

"_So you must be the young man that called me last night?" _Seto nodded and she smiled.

"_I trust that since you called me like a responsible person, my daughter is returning to me clean?" _

"_She's just a study partner and becoming a friend." _Kai looked down shyly and her mother smiled contently.

"_So you ready to go missy?"_ Kai shrugged.

"_Yeah…sure." _Her mother nodded hesitantly before heading towards the door. Kai got up and a hand gripped her wrist tightly. Seto looked at her strangely before she sighed.

"_Thank you Seto…for letting me stay…and everything." _She turned to Mokuba and smiled as his sad face.

"_You have to leave already? But I barely just got to know you!" _She nudged the side of his face gently with her first.

"_Cheer up chum, I'll be back. I don't know about the spending the night thing, but I'll be back over. Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." _

"_No problem! I don't really have to worry about sterilizing them this time." _She chuckled and ruffled his hair with her free hand. Seto let go, cupping her hand close with his large, yet soft hand that overlapped her and grabbed Mokuba's hand.

"_Let's go Mokuba, we have stuff to do." _Kai swallowed and opened her hand. She hadn't even felt him slip the small, folded, pieces of white parchment in her hand. She opened it as she walked towards the door where her mom conversed with other people.

_Dear Kai, _

_I know how you feel about the whole parent thing. Mokuba and I have gone through the same thing. I don't really open up to people…in fact I don't and haven't felt this close to anyone in years. I am an orphan. Mokuba's and I parents died when I was 7 and Mokuba was 1. He doesn't remember much about our parents as I do, but he sure does remember her smell. I understand you're upset about your mother and this new man…but let it go. Your father wouldn't want your mom and you sitting around moping because of him. I'm sure he would want you to get out and be happy. And I'm pretty sure I can say you'll have a lot more piece in your life. Don't waste your life being angry and upset. Believe me; it makes a monster out of you._

_Seto_

Kai closed the letter back up and placed a hand on her chin.

"_What is it sweetie?" _Kai looked at her mom confused before shaking her head confused and sitting back smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Please, if there's something you don't like about my story….don't read it because I don't want your rude comments posted about it. And if there's some parts you don't like, but you like the whole thing, thank you for your constructive criticism.

_**Thoughts**_

"_Talking"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai waited patiently in her living room, sitting at the chair by the window. Today was a gray and windy day, whipping leaves across the sidewalk and making the branches on trees sway. Her heart pounded rapidly as she saw his black limo pull up. She jerked her book bag from the ground and gathered herself to calmly walk outside to meet him. The door opened, nobody visible and she stepped in cautiously. Seto sat quietly in his seat, typing away on his computer. She glanced at him a few times before wrapping her arm around him and hugging him and then quickly pulling away.

"_What as that for?" _

"_For everything." _She sat straight and smiled at a grinning Mokuba who raised a brow before turning his attention back to his handheld game.

School

Te'a paced in front of the school building growling, considering what to do. Ryo passed by her quickly and she jerked him by his collar.

"_Ryo!"_

"_Don't touch me Te'a!" _He flinched as Te'a let go and stared at him baffled.

"_That was a sudden outburst. That goody two shoes has you under close watch doesn't she?" _Ryo straightened out his uniform and shook his head.

"_My old protector just got in town. I don't need Kai, even though she was a very good substitute while he wasn't here."_ He gave an abrupt nod and strutted into the school building. Te'a relaxed her shoulders as she saw a second white haired boy approach the school, except something was different in him than Ryo. His walk was confident, almost borderline cocky. His air was intriguing yet his eyes set it off. His blazing copper eyes immediately gripped fear from the fearless and made the strong-hearted faint and everyone else followed either category, everyone except for a handful that knew him: Te'a, Seto, Isis, Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

"_Oh Bakura!" _Bakura darted his eyes at her and then rolled them.

"_What do you want?"_

"_How was your trip? Did you enjoy saving all those little children?" _

"_Did you enjoy bullying the students while I was gone?"_ He started to walk inside as Te'a leant against the wall.

"_Not quite." _Bakura froze and shook off his uneasy feeling, turning back to her.

"_What do you mean?" _Te'a was about to open her mouth when she saw a black limo pull up. Seto stepped out of the car and started his long stride towards the building. Kai slowly emerged shortly from the limo and followed quietly.

"_Seto has a new patronage." _  
_"And your new problem."_ Bakura raised a brow as Seto cut his eyes at him.

"_Seto…" _Seto turned his upper lip at him and continued walking.

"_Her name is Kai Crenshaw." _Te'a implied as Bakura watched the violet headed girl mount the stairs steadily and looked very surprised to see that he was staring at her. She regained herself and confidently walked into the school, glancing at him before she went inside.

"_OH! I think she's scared of you Bakura!" _

"_That wasn't fear Te'a. That was curiosity mixed with suspicion. I know now that she is as curious about me as I am about her." _  
_"Well, I'm just saying, it looks like someone else has taken over your job as the school protector." _Te'a waltzed into the school as Bakura, stretched his neck and briskly walked into school.

Gym

Kai stretched out her legs as her group had their break. She was still a bit weirded out at the white, long haired boy who had seem to be staring at her all day and trying his best to get close to her. She watched Seto and his group do their suicides. The light from the high, dusty windows gleamed into the gym down on the people running. Kai was suddenly struck by Seto's body movement, his expression and just his presence as a whole. His biceps and triceps contracted as he bent down to touch each line. His calf muscles bulged out of his lowed legs, showing their strength and power. His sweat glistened in the sunlight giving him that full appearance of being just that handsome. The warmth of a body next to her made her quickly break her attention away from Seto and focus it on that person. The white long-haired boy stared at her for a few seconds before holding out a hand.

"_I am Bakura."_ Kai shook his head.

"_I'm Kai Crenshaw, nice to meet you." _Bakura stared at her intensely, as if trying to sort her out.

"_I'm sure no one's told you this, but uhhh, this school already has its public defense speaker…that would be me." _Kai crossed her arms and leant back on the bleachers.

"_You're afraid someone's taking over your status as world protector?" _Bakura chuckled slightly and then gave a serious look.

"_It's always been my job. You see, I strike the fear in people."_ Kai sat up as she inched closer to her and her expression switched to a smug one as she raised a brow.

"_Well I'm not the least bit fearful of you or your aggressive tone. I only saw wrong and no one was helping so I was doing what I thought was right." _ Bakura raised a brow.

"_What's right?" _

"_Yes, I do it because it's morally wrong, not because I want the attention or to strike fear in people." _Bakura inched closed to her.

"_I find that quite attractive." _

"_You don't say."_

"_Kai!" _Kai looked up to see Seto towering over them.

"_Yes Seto?"_

"_It's your group's turn."_ His jaw tight, barely letting words escape his thin, pinched lips. Kai tentatively walked to the middle of the court, to hear what Ms. Kibble saying as Bakura stood up, his expression amused, yet vicious.

"_Seto."_ Seto lifted his head up, the skin on his face so tight, it outlined his lower jaw.

"_What are you planning?"_

"_What do you mean?" _Seto glared.

"_You said you would never waste your time on a high school girl while you were in high school. Why are you interested in her?"_ Bakura chuckled and shrugged.

"_She's seems…different. I like different." _He flashed his eyes up at Seto. _"Wow, I haven't seen you this jealous over someone since Kisara. Shame she isn't here, huh?" _Seto gripped the collar of his shirt and slammed him down on the bleachers. A few girls who were sitting close by, jumped up and yelped, grabbing the attention of those who hadn't seen out the corner of their eye what Seto was doing. Seto stared deep and angry into Bakura's mocking ones, almost as if trying to drill a hole into each of Bakura's pupils.

"_Seems like that's still a fresh wound, eh Kaiba man?" _Ms. Kibble approached them quickly, but staying her distance yelled at them.

"_Seto! Off of Bakura! Go hit a cold shower! Bakura, what happened to being the peacemaker, eh? We might as well give your job to Ms. Crenshaw." _Bakura immediately jerked out of Seto's trance as he hit a new reality. Seto tightened his grip, pushing Bakura down briskly before letting go and stalking off towards the showers. Immediately after the door to the boy's locker room shut, conversations started. Isis slowly approached Kai who kept staring at the doors, wondering: What would make a person, who always kept his temper in check, strike out in anger?

Boy's Locker room

After they had practiced the rest of the boys quietly walked by the shower stalls, one being occupied by Seto, who was bracing himself against the back wall and letting the water run through his hair and roll down his cheeks, his body not flinching from the icy cold water. The boys picked and chose their showers hastily, some sharing it with two other boys, freaking out when one accidentally touched them. Once they all cleared out, Seto turned the rusted steel knob off, making a loud, squeaking, dense noise that echoed off the dark, moldy wall. _**Seto….what's your deal? Get it together!**_ Seto gripped his hair, crouching down as a sweet, delicate voice played through his mind. _**Seto…I love you…I love you too…Kisara. **_Seto clenched his fist together, grinding his teeth and emerged from the shower, gripping the wall with one hand and his side with the other.

"_Come on, pull it together." _He whispered to himself and slowly walked to get changed. After he had gotten dressed, he walked out into the quiet gym to find that a violet haired beauty still sat on the bleachers patiently. He rolled his eyes and she ran to him as he fixed his tie.

"_Why did you wait on me? Now you're late for class." _Kai looked down and twiddled her fingers.

"_It's lunch time and I figured you'd need someone to talk to when you got out." _ Seto sighed and nodded. _"So…why did you go off on Bakura?" _ Seto shook his head and shifted his shoulders.

"_Bakura is someone who is…just like Te'a…without the slut." _Kai chuckled.

"_OH, well he must be one of the world's greatest people." _Seto shook his head and turned serious eyes to her.

"_There's more evil to Te'a than her sluttish ways, you of all people should know that. Bakura is made up of something worse. A cold, blank, heart. That may sound like Te'a to you, but Te'a cares about what people think, Bakura doesn't. I don't even know why he fights for peacemaker all that hard. I mean people, unlike you and me, would listen to him. But him and Te'a together is like all hell set loose. I was very cautious when I saw him this morning and then when he was trying his best to talk to you. Bakura's not a good person…and never really has good intentions." _Kai nodded, slightly amused at his "Mufasa talking to Simba" tone. They entered the loud, busy lunchroom and it fell quiet. Seto growled inwardly and sighed.

"_Don't stop on our account." _They hesitantly started what they were doing again, this time bringing it down to a lower tone. Isis and Joey approached them quickly and smiled.

"_Let's eat outside shall we?" _Thequartette quickly backed out of the cafeteria and started down the hall.

"_You four!" _They all turned to see Mr. Hinkleman motioning for them to come towards him.

"_Damn it!" _ Joey whispered quietly as they all marched to his room. Kai's stomach almost did a back flip when she saw Bakura sitting in her seat with his legs propped up on the desk.

"_Yes Mr. Hinkleman?" _Isis said confused at the teacher who rummaged through papers and books on his desk.

"_I have decided to change around the groups your all are in. Trish has come and completely annoyed me about changing partners. So, Joey you're with Isis, Seto you're with that new, weird girl and Kai you're with Bakura." _ Joey and Isis exclaimed happily and then slowly looked at the confused and upset couple next to them.

"_B-but Mr. Hinkleman! Seto and I are already halfway through the book!"_

"_That's good. You can clue Mr. Bakura and you can start where you left off from." _Kai's breathe was stuck as Seto stepped forward.

"_Mr. Hinkleman." _

"_You can't scare me out of something this time." _Mr. Hinkleman looked up at Seto and jumped back, shocked that he was as close as he was.

"_Maybe we should have a little talk." _Isis, Joey, and Kai exited the room as they started their heated discussion. A few minuets later, Seto emerged from the room scowling.

"_Well?" _Isis said crossing her arms. Seto glanced at Kai and continued walking.

"_Seto!" _Kai jumped up and jerked his arm back, only succeeding in making herself stumble back.

"_Look, maybe it is best you work with Bakura. I think you're getting a little too into your idea that I like you or care.." _Kai scrunched her face confused.

"_Wh-what does that have to do with anything? I don't like yo-what the heck?!" _ Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Never mind. You're paired with Bakura…I'll see you after school." _Seto walked off as the bell rung and Isis ran to her.

"_What was that all about?" _Joey slowly approached them, crossing his arms.

"_The dragon is loose again."_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I don't own anything except for my character who I think is awesome so….there. Thank you for all your helpful comments, I appreciate them all….even though I respond to some, a bit angry. But any who, thanks.

The story far: Everything was going good. Kai seemed a bit closer to Seto after that letter, but now something's come in between them. Bakura has returned, the original peacemaker and is wanting his spot back, but instead of scary, he ends up attracted to her and then says some cruel things to Seto who is ready to throw down at gym class and then at lunch Mr. Hinkleman calls Joey, Isis, Seto, and Kai in the room to tell them that Isis is paired with Joey now, Seto's is paired with another girl and Kai was now paired with Bakura.

"_Talking"_

_**Thoughts**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai spent the rest of her class periods spaced out. _**Where did that whole thing come from? …Do I like him? Ugh! No! I can't like someone like that… **_Kai ran her fingers through her hair, sighing and leaning against the window. _**This is so stupid……**_ The day dragged on, surround Kai with her thoughts. She didn't even answer the spiteful Te'a as she walked down the hall, still analyzing lunchtime. Te'a crossed her arms and bit her lip. She grabbed Bakura as he passed by and he jerked away.

"_What have I told you about touching me? Not allowed! Gosh!" _

"_What's wrong with Kai? She seems a bit, less in the spirit than usual." _Bakura grinned evilly.

"_I convinced Mr. Hinkleman to switch partners around in Literature class, with some… "help" from Trish." _Te'a gently tugged on his tie.

"_Oh Bakura, you know I don't like it when you mess with my competition." _She said in a fake, whinny, little girl's voice. _"It makes me sad to think that I have to compete for the one, true man in my life." _Bakura smiled seductively and jerked his tie from her grasp.

"_That my child should be Jesus and I'm not him. I'll fix your little problem so you can be the one to bring her down. Ok?" _ Te'a grinned satisfied and Bakura walked off.

"_Baka." _He mumbled.

"_Kisma" _She growled as she slammed her locker and went to accompany her groupies. Kai walked down the stairs slowly, still shocked. Her legs gave out, making her fall backwards. Hands gripped her once more and she sighed and looked up. Concerned cobalt eyes met hers.

"_Are you gonna be ok, kitty?" _Kai sighed and nodded.

"_I'll be fine, red." _Isis eased her down the stairs and sat beside her.

"_Are you sure, I know what he said was mean and all, but you should be fretting that much about it." _Kai shrugged.

"_I mean, I know I shouldn't be caring, but it's like, where did that come from? The whole, liking him thing?" _

"_Are you mad because he found out that you like him? Do you still like him?" _Kai grimaced.

"_No I'm not mad, but after that…." _She sighed and started the black limo that pulled up. _"Yes." _

"_Isis, come on! I can't be late!" _Malik yelled from his car, another blonde haired boy sitting the back with a scowl line on his forehead.

"_Well I gotta go Kitty; we'll talk more tonight, eh?" _Kai nodded and hugged her goodbye. As soon as their car drove off, another body plopped down beside Kai. She was immediately shocked to see Bakura staring at her.

"_Wha-"_ He grabbed her hand and began petting it.

"_You look a little….upset. I really don't like it when my friends are upset….especially friends like you." _ Kai slipped her hand gently from his and clamped it firmly under her arm.

"_Friend? You've barely known me for a day and you consider me a "special" friend?" _Bakura smirked.

"_I like to look into the future and you look like someone I would really like to get to know." _Kai blushed slightly and looked down.

"_So I guess God gave you the gift of prophecy?"_

"_I try to use it for good reasons." _Kai rolled her eyes laughingly.

"_And how do you know that I'm a good reason?" _

"_Kaiba man seems really interested in you so, I guess there has to be some straight forward good with you. He hasn't been that way in a while." _

"_Since Kisara?" _Bakura was taken aback by that name, just as Seto had, but less hurt. He brushed it of with a shrug and sighed.

"_How do you know about Kisara?" _

"_I don't know really. I just saw her picture when I went to Seto's house. They were sitting together. I thought that was like his sister or something."_

"_Not at all."_

"_What happened to her?" _Kai asked curiously, titling her head to the side.

"_I'll let Kaiba man explain to you. But I wouldn't try anytime soon…I just really found it is still an open wound."_

"_Is that why he slammed you down on the bleachers today? Is that why he's acting so PMS?" _Bakura chuckled and nodded.

"_I said some mean things…well…not mean things exactly. Kaiba man was jealous that I was talking to you and I simply said I haven't seen him act like this towards another person since Kisara and he threw me down…I have to say that some of what I said was out of spite, and it's only because I too had feelings for Kisara, but I was really interested in the fact that another girl has his attention like her." _ Kai turned the corner of her mouth up. _**She must have been some goddess. **__"You probably think I'm a horrible person don't you?" _ Kai smiled and shook her head.

"_Of course not. Feelings make you do…weird and cruel things…" __**Like insult someone about something way out of context. **_

"_So…Kai. Some friends and I are going out tonight and…I would really like it if you accompanied me." _ Seto, who had happened to be walking down the stairs at the moment stopped when he got to the bottom and turned angry eyes to him.

"_Bakura…what the heck do you think you're doing?" _Kai stared at Seto long and hard before nodding her head and announcing loudly.

"_Of course! I would LOVE to go out with your friends and you tonight"_ Bakura smiled and touched her cheek gently.

"_Bring a friend." _He walked off to his small blue Honda and pull away. She looked at Seto who stared at her shocked and for the third time today, angry. The drive was quiet except for her phone call to Isis to see if she wanted to go out and then a call to her mom to confirm it. It wasn't until she was getting out of the car that Seto had begun to talk to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly.

"_What?" _

"_You're making a mistake." _ Kai raised a brow.

"_Really? I thought you didn't care?" _She walked pulled away sharply and walked down the pathway to Isis' front door, hearing Seto's black chariot pulling off slowly, the wheels churning the gravel between the creases. Isis opened the door after a couple of knocks on the door from Kai.

"_You don't seem too happy to be getting ready to go out." _Isis said folding her arms.

"_Seto drove me here, do you think I'm supposed to be all happy, happy, joy, joy?" _ Kai followed Isis down the shadowy hallway and to a wooden door and down gray concrete stairs. Isis stopped as they reached the bottom and sighed.

"_This is my room, I can explain…most of your questions about it, but if you tell anyone, I'll pulverize you." _She opened the dark green door and walked through. Kai stood in the door shocked. Her room was actually the basement and the basement happened to be…pink! She stepped slowly into the room seeing a large bed on the other side of the room, underneath the window with black covers and pillows, a rack with surf boards on them, two white sliding doors that looked like it lead to the closet and one yellow wood door which Kai assumed was the bathroom. She had stands that held her stereo, alarm clock, and a place for her phone to charge which was all to the left of her bed and a small bookshelf with no space left for any other books, some lying on the floor. She also had a huge, circular, blue and black rug at the foot of her bed. She also had a yellow plaid couch on the opposite side of the room along with stands for her guitar, drum set, violin, and piano, along with a desk for her snazzy laptop.

"_Pink? That's unexpected." _Isis shrugged as she plopped down on her bed.

"_I was a normal girl at one point in my life." _Kai chuckled and sat on the rug.

"_So why are you looking so down Kitty? What did Seto do?" _Kai pulled her knees to her chest sighing.

"_Well right after you left, Bakura came and sat beside me and he is really into me."_

"_How do you know that?" _Kai gave her the brow.

"_He said it and hinted at it afterwards. So anywho, he asked me to go out with him and some friends tonight and Seto was coming down the stairs and I was so mad at him, I said yes. Then Bakura told me to bring a friend and left." _Isis shook her head confused.

"_Why would Seto care?" _

"_I don't know, but I know that it's not mainly me. I don't even think it has to do with. It has to do with some girl named Kisara!" _Kai violently plucked a piece of thread from the carpet out of spite, awaiting a response from Isis. After waiting for a while she looked up to see Isis staring off into space. _"Um, hello?!" _Isis jumped slightly, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck.

"_Yeah…Kisara."_

"_What do you know about her?" _Isis shrugged as she slide off her bed and walked towards the closet.

"_I mean the normal. Seto and she used to date. She like practical lived with him and he focused all his attention towards her, even more than work, but still did well." _ Kai slowly walked towards Isis.

"_What happened to them? Why'd they break up?" _

"_They didn't." _Isis browsed through her clothes.

"_Well, what happened to them?" _Isis froze for a second before yanking out a navy blue white polka dotted dress with a white belt with big navy blue and yellow circles.

"_This will look really pretty on you, don't you think?" _She brushed past her walking to one of her dressers, pulling out a small white t-shirt along with a white tank with navy blue floral print and white, blue, and brown plaid shorts.

"_Isis, don't to this to me." _Kai said following her into the bathroom.

"_I'm not doing anything!" _

"_Why won't you tell me? Why won't anyone tell me?" _ Isis sighed.

"_It's nobody's business to tell. I mean…we can, but…we swore never to tell unless Seto said it was ok." _Kai sighed as she stared at Isis for a few moments then nodded.

"_Fine." _Isis held her hand.

"_Come on, let's just be happy. You're about to go out with someone totally different, you shouldn't be down about something like that!" _Kai smiled as she took the dress and white t-shirt from her.

"_You're right. Let's get ready to roll." _ It didn't take them long to get ready, they quickly got their clothes on, scrambling for make up and then lounging around in the room after calling Bakura and giving him directions to Isis' house. Isis blasted the music from her stereo as Kai danced around the room singing along and Isis quickly amped up her air guitar.

"_Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet? Say yes to pull the trigger. Do you believe in God? Written on the bullet! And Rachel pulled the trigger." _ Isis got on one knee, over exaggerating one guitar solo followed with the bridge.

"_How many will die? I will die, I……..I…..I …will say YES!" _Kai screamed at the brush as the door creaked open. They both jumped to see Bakura smiling at them while covering his ears. Isis turned it off as Kai straightened out her clothes.

"_Can you play it any louder?" _

"_Actually, yes." _ Isis said smirking and Kai chuckled nervously.

"_Hey." _ Kai said awkwardly, then turned quickly as Isis picked up her slack.

"_So um where are we going?" _

"_It's a surprise." _ Kai clapped her hands together as Isis got her shoes on.

"_Well, let's get ready to go shall we?" _


End file.
